


behind the scenes

by swimnayeon



Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), Gugudan (Band), IZONE (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), a lot of them - Fandom - Fandom, but still - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Other, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimnayeon/pseuds/swimnayeon
Summary: sometimes i get these ideas but they never work so i put them all here





	1. gugudan solly

**Author's Note:**

> shitshow, really

sojin fell apart.

and if it had been anyone other than xiening there to catch her she would've slipped through their fingers like sand, but it wasn't. it was her. it was the stubborn smart mouthed bad girl from china who was holding sojin tightly, liu xiening who currently had her fragile best friend pulled close like she could hardly bear to let go.  
it didn’t matter that sojin was so much taller or xiening’s thigh was pressing into the corner of the dining table (she could already feel the bruise) because if either of them moved…  
well, to put it bluntly sojin would collapse.

“there’s, there’s so, so many of them…”

sojin said, sobs swallowing each word and spitting them back out weaker and far more fragile than she intended.  
she hiccuped.

“what, angel, what is there?”

  
“hurts, bao”

“what hurts”

“everything”


	2. astro myungwoo

“so, how’s your new roommate?"

  
rocky asked brightly, biting down on his chicken leg.  
all eunwoo could do was sigh.

“that bad huh?”

“i don’t even know how to describe him, rocky”

“what does he do that makes you so mad?”  
eunwoo just rolled his eyes.

“everything he does, he comes running straight to me to ask a million questions”  
“give an example”

“the other day he used the ice dispenser on the fridge for the first time in his life and made me get out the shower just to go downstairs and explain to him how ice worked”

“don’t you mean how the dispenser worked?”  
“no. no i genuinely meant he didn’t know how water was supposed to solidify at low temperatures”  
“jeez, how did he even make it past the entrance exams?”

but as eunwoo was about to shrug, a tray was dumped beside them and a happy looking myungjun sat down.

“speak of the devil”  
“hi eunwoo!”

“and he shall appear”

rocky finished, giggling and taking a sip of his coke.  
something about the spread on myungjuns tray drew his roommates attention.

“why have you only got three cookies? did they run out of meals?”

but the boy just shook his head happily.

“they had plenty, but regular food makes me feel icky, and cookies are my favourites!”

rocky gave eunwoo a concerned look, but the latter just sighed.

“eat some of this”

eunwoo’s spaghetti was shoved in front of myungjun.

“no thank you eunwoo, i’m perfectly fine!”

“that wasn’t a choice, eat it”

“but i don’t want to”

“you can’t live off cookies your whole life, eat the damn spaghetti”  
“what will you eat?”

“i’ve already had some of it, now stop asking questions and just eat”

myungjun hesitantly took a few strands of the meal, clearly struggling to swallow, then moved on to what he’d put on his own plate.  
eunwoo just rolled his eyes.  
i just can’t defeat him, can i?  
but his train of thought was interrupted by a nudge.  
he looked up and clocked rocky staring at him.

“introduce me”

the younger boy mouthed.  
so eunwoo, sighing, took the cookie from myungjun’s hands and pulled his stuffed cheek so that he faced rocky.

“myungjun, this is my best friend minhyuk, but we just call him rocky, a full time food and cooking addict, rocky, this is my new roommate myungjun, he never stops asking questions”  
he let go of myungjun’s cheek and took his own spaghetti back.

the three boys just sat for a few minutes, the youngest two both eating their meals quietly.

yet myungjun was just staring at the thing resting on the table on the other side of eunwoo.

“what are you looking at?”  
eunwoo asked, grabbing his attention and immediately flustering him.

the thing beside the younger boy was myungjun’s long lost cookie, stolen when he was needed for conversation.  
“cookie”

“you have two in front of you”  
“i want that one”

“here”

eunwoo rolled his eyes, handing it back to the waiting boy.

“chipmunk”

rocky commented.

“what?”

“look, look he looks like a chipmunk when he eats!”

eunwoo eyed myungjun as he obliviously bit down on the chocolate chips, and hated to admit that he couldn’t stop the grin pulling at his lips.  
“yeah,”

he took a bite of spaghetti and swallowed, covering his mouth with one hand.

“yeah i guess he does.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 


	3. twice natzu (not romance)

  
“i've been depressed for a much longer time that you've been alive, muppet, but barely a year have people finally started to catch on”

“you’ve been depressed more than sixteen years”

“exactly. day one, born into it. now i'm close to breaking point with twenty seven years of mess crammed into my brain”

nayeon takes a drag on the cigarette in her hand, hardly knowing if it's the smoke tightening her lungs or some fucked up mixture of tzuyu and life, either way she's learned to fall in love with the pain of it.

“nayeon…”

the uncertainty in her tone and any passerby would think tzuyu was confused, when in her mind she was anything but.  
tzuyu was as sure as anyone that nayeon was a problem child, now turned problem adult.  
what makes a problem child is not a rebellious streak or lack of empathy, but a fear of yourself and a fear of the normal world, and let me tell you im nayeon has feared nothing in her lifetime more than she's feared the blood on her hands in the shape of whatever she sees fit to ruin her life with.  
sometimes it’s actual blood.

“cheers to that"

the blood takes form.  
one hand, nayeon clings to a can of lilt like her life depends on it (it's the sugar that gets her)  
two hands, nayeon holds a nicotine stick tzuyu always says will cut her life in half if she keeps going with it.  
bold of her to assume that's not what nayeon wants, but she can't say that out loud, joke or not, because then tzuyu’ll get scared.  
tzuyu will worry and worry and worry and honestly nayeon thinks it's just best to let tzuyu get on with her young life rather than spend her nights staring up at the ceiling panicking over some harlot tipping thirty with a blonde streak in her hair.  
sana dyed it for her.

-

"what the fuck did you just say?"

the teenager currently facing off with nyaeon leaned closer.

"i said," they smirked around their words, knowing it was a low blow "you're a fucking nonce"

"wanker"

nayeon muttered, trying not to snap.

"i ain't the one cosying to no year 10s though am i"  
"ay piss off you don't know nothing about our situation"

"tzuyu, is this pedo bothering you? need me to blow 'er brains out then take a pretty girl like you back to my place, you know, safe fro-"

that day, im nayeon was arrested for breaking a sixteen year olds nose

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	4. twice chaeyu (not romance)

“stay quiet, tzuyu, she’s gonna find us otherwise”

chaeyoung was seven, tzuyu was six, and they were playing hide and seek.

there was a new girl in class, she didn’t speak much korean, leading up to a look of panicked fear on her face when tzuyu began trying to explain his drawings to him and attempting to teach him how to write ‘i love tzuyu’ in hangul.  
but it was okay, they had mina.  
mina spoke lots of japanese and came from japan, just like this new girl.

alongside jihyo and another little girl named jeongyeon, she was one of the older members of their lopsided group.

the teachers called them the strays, since they ran freely and caused trouble and stuck together like every other pack of stray cats who only had each other.

they were an odd bunch of six.

there were now two foreigners who often spiralled off into unconscious japanese whenever they were just having a one on one conversation.  
one was the groups guardian angel, the other was her brand new little squishy.  
they were called mina and momo.

one of them barely came up to their teacher’s knee, often babied and fawned over for her tiny size and doll like features.  
she didn’t like it when the other kids mocked her, but she loved it when her friends waved a hand above her head or ducked down to her height so she could whisper in their ears.  
she was called tzuyu.

two of them were singers, and liked to show off their talents every time the school’s winter performances came around, playing the roles of angels and getting every solo they could.  
mina always liked to tell them how proud of them she was.  
they were called jeongyeon and jihyo.

the final girl towered above them all.  
figuratively, that is, literally she was probably only about an inch above jeongyeon, but that didn’t stop tzuyu whining all the time about how ‘you’re so tall, it’s unfair!’ and ‘how comes she gets to reach the big girl shelves and i don’t?’.  
she was called chaeyoung.

odd, i know, but they fit together like puzzle pieces.

nobody could split the-

“gotcha!”

a high pitched voice backed by a chubby smile suddenly broke chaeyoung's train of thought.

“awh tzuyuuuu! you laughed and now momo's caught us!”

momo chuckled and called out to the other girls who were discovered long ago.  
tzuyu fell back onto her butt, giggling uncontrollably.

“c-can’t help it! youngie, youngie looks so funny when you’re thinking”

the rest of the girls crowded around the opening to the cupboard the pair had hidden in, joining in with tzuyu and momo when chaeyoung began to blush furiously.

“i do not!”

but they’d have none of it.

“funny youngie funny youngie funny youngie…”  
they went on chanting this til it got muddled up into ‘yunny foungie’ and playtime was over.

chaeyoung's cheeks cooled down, tzuyu's giggles ceased, momo claimed her prize of a sticker from jihyo's satchel for champion of hide and seek and a hug from each girl, jeongyeon went off for a doctors appointment, mina ran off to their lesson early because she thought lateness was the devils reality check and refused to enter the classroom even a second after the bell went, jihyo went to the bathroom to wipe the mud off her hands, and they all went back to normal.

but then tzuyu turned to momo with a grin on her face.

“do you wanna know how to write ‘tzuyu is the best?’

chaeyoung gave her a flick on the head for good measure on behalf of a freshly terrified momo.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	5. twice sahyo

“this is my favourite kind of rain”

sana’s referring to the light spatter that leaves her hair glowing with droplets, her skin sparkling likewise.

“it’s like all the stars are falling down from the sky”

there’s a chuckle as light and as beautiful as the rain from behind her and a hand holding a mug appears over her shoulder.

she, who is more breathtaking than the moon, the rain, the stars, the sun.

she, park jihyo.

that one of a kind woman.

“that’s what i thought when i first saw you”

  
without missing a beat or looking up from her coffee jihyo responds. it’s warm, domestic, just the way sana likes it.

“i think i saw you on the way down, actually, yeah”

  
a smile plays on jihyo’s lips. sana immediately softens and can’t help but grin herself.

“droplet number 2436, i remember you perfectly”

  
then the softness evades and jihyo swipes sana lightly over the head, muttering something about her being a fool under her breath, chuckling softly nonetheless.

“yeah? you had a mosquito stuck in you”

“you turned into a hailstone”

  
“you landed in someone’s eye”

  
“you got someone’s homework wet”

  
“you made someone’s glasses foggy”

  
“you-”

  
“oh for fuck’s sake”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	6. izone hyewon

like the case she packed the day they found out, hyewon dreamt she was velvet lined. she was empty.

-

the pain she feels now, looking back at how stupid she must’ve looked, crying alone on a stage to an empty auditorium she’d performed in that night. it had only held it about 500 people and was hardly sold out. what use was there crying if she barely made a name for herself to lose?

now she’s looking at eleven empty girl all finally meeting at the other end of their forked split up in early 2020, all finally ready to see how each of the others are doing.

chaeyeon ended up somewhere lost in tokyo. says passion took her there (they all knew it was the alcohol and sakura that made her book that plane ticket) and sticks to it to this day. apparently yena stayed right where she started, going back to college and living off solely red bull and hot cheeto puffs, like she was destined to do. as if choi yena could ever amount to anything above that, said all her teachers.

eunbi had the least surprising career path, and in fact hyewon had come across her completely by accident one night. she just wanted something to do on a friday night, yet managed to reunite with her best friend from six years ago dancing on a pole with cash hanging out of her ass.  
not a shock, not at all to hyewon.

and she can't remember what happened next but since then eunbi stopped working at that club.

the manager says she'd gone away for a while. a while lasted forever.

sakura packed her things and ran before anyone could say goodbye, not looking back, like she was afraid that if she stayed any longer she'd lose the plot, it felt like. hyewon never found out if chaeyeon had found kura when she chased after her, oftentimes lay awake at night thinking about each section of the possibilities.

there was the part where they crossed paths under a cherry blossom tree, falling into each others arms and crying apologies and regrets and spilling promises every two seconds that they'd never part again whilst petals landed in their hair.

there was the part where they found each other, but sakura was a different person and turned chaeyeon out whilst the latter chased all the pain with cheap shochu she probably stole. there was something in this part where it insinuated kura had found someone new, someone not lee chaeyeon from korea, but it was such a horrible thing to think of hyewon pushed it aside.

there was also the parts where they never met. where they lived in opposite ends of japan (which, if sakura had returned respectively to her hometown, they would have been), where they missed each other by mere seconds if they ever managed to get close to one another. i'm talking chaeyeon starting her car and driving off just as soon as kura pulled into her space, you know, the irritating missed chances. in these parts chaeyeon never felt fulfilled. sure, she'd drink and talk to girls and sleep all day and work night shifts at a 24 hour japanese 7/11, but she new there'd be a piece of her missing always that maybe wouldn't ache so much if she'd stayed in korea. but in this part chayeon doesn't stay, she doesn't go back either.

in these parts chaeyeon and sakura never give up hope.

chaewon had always been a simple girl, she never felt the groups separation like she thought she would. she didn't even cry.

but the others suspected it was because she was showing her pain in other ways.

other ways including changing her number, archiving all her instagram posts with the girls in them, and staying very, very quiet. whenever one of the girls who still lived close enough came down to the library where she worked shelving books, obviously then they'd approach her, but she only muttered something and ran, leaving them with more questions than they walked in with

they.

(that means just hyewon, by the way)

it was always just hyewon. just hyewon who tried to keep in touch with minami, just hyewon who cared enough to find out where they'd all ended up, just hyewon who wanted her old group back.

just hyewon.

nako and hitomi, long story short, ended up in jail.

i know i know, the  _least_ likely two out of them all, and they did it. they were even the ones who'd placed £20 bets on it being yena back when they were all together. they didn't commit the crime together (hiichan stole a couple cars and nako got high and set her sister's apartment on fire) but fate had it in for them, as every stupid movie about dumb cellmates seemed to come true that night in october. hitomi remembers vividly complaining about "this fucking place is freezing, do you want me to die in the night?" but then stopping dead when she heard a familiar voice whining "just let me wear the goddamn jacket boss, all i did was light one up and accidentally commit arson". nako was still an idiot and got a year in jail for confessing. an extra five too for posession of a class b drug. still hiichan's idiot. hitomi would be out in a year or so, she'd have to leave the midget behind.

hyewon knew better than to visit them.

seeing yujin and wonyoung was easy, hyewon found them eating sweets at the bus stop after school finished. they looked so happy, so much more alive and rosy cheeked and healthy than they ever had in the group.

hyewon was grateful for that, but she hadn't approached them. seeing her might put things in their mind they didn't need to have there. she was just glad they were happy, glad they could be kids again. that night hyewon prayed they passed their exams.

of  _course_ jo yuri had become a soundcloud singer. she could never drop her escape, because to sing is to be free when it comes to jo yuri.

to sing is to forget.

to forget is to be better off.

that's why she doesn't answer her parents front door when she sees hyewon on the doorstep through the security camera.

minju completely fell off the radar.

nobody knew where she went, or where she is now, but sometimes it felt like kim minju never existed in the first place. especially when hyewon went to minju's old school to find her details and they told her no one called minju had ever attended that school.

curiouser and curiouser.

but hyewon just said thank you and left, because if minju had things she wanted to keep a secret then who was hyewon to pry?

so she went back to where she'd been staying.

where she'd ended up when her girls all parted ways and left her in the same spot. they'd all gotten up and moved on. hyewon stayed put.

because right now hyewon's still living in the dorms. she's paying rent and going to work and never building up courage to get rid of the six bunk beds split between the three bedrooms. there were still twelve mugs in her cupboard, each reminding her of one girl, still two six seater couches in the living room, still socks nobody claimed and bits and pieces that'd bee forgotten by the other girls. it was all still there, the only thing missing was eunbi. and kura. and chaeyeon and chaewon and hiichan and nako and yena and yuri and yujin and minju and wonyoung and hyewon's happiness.

"i miss you, twats"

of all the things hyewon tells her pillow at night (or it could've been someone elses pillow, she forgot which bed she used to sleep in before) that was the one it heard the most.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	7. twice 2yeon/groupchat

[imnayeet created a group chat]

  
imnayeet: jeonggggg

imnayeet: i’m hungry

imnayeet: and not in the cute way

imnayeet: swear down if u don’t respond within the next ten minutes i will shove ur hoodie up my ass

imnayeet: pls it hurts

jeongoingjeongone: you woke me up to tell me that u need me to get u food?

imnayeet: good job

jeongoingjeongone: can’t be arsed

imnayeet: wtf i said please

jeongoingjeongone: can’t u just order or smthing? mans is busy u know

imnayeet: piss off, you’re not busy with shit

imnayeet: and nah i like it better when the cute one shows up at my door and not that lanky delivery girl who sneezed on my chips once

jeongoingjeongone: you’re relentless

imnayeet: it’s one of my many charms.

jeongoingjeongone: that was the biggest skrr i’ve ever made you have GOT to be fucking with me

imnayeet: r u disabled there was nothing wrong with what i said

jeongoingjeongone: i thought u had some ordering to do?

imnayeet: you know what

imnayeet: fine

imnayeet: if ur hoodies returned with sauce stains it’s ur own fault

ballemina: what the fuck

ballemina: who the fuck just called me a lanky delivery girl

 

jeongoingjeongone: oh sick one granny you've only gone and done it

imnayeet: done what?

jeongoingjeongone: managed to add the delivery girl you were slagging off earlier to our chat 

imnayeet: what

ballemina: you want to fucking go

imnayeet: shiiitttt...

imnayeet: not getting my extra wings then?

  
[ballemina has left the chat]

 

(...)

 

 

jeongoingjeongone: listen up lads

imnayeet: what is it

ballemina: who the fuck are you guys

ballemina: and why the shit was nayeet bitch chatting bare about me and her chips that ONE time

imnayeet: one time could be enough to get me aids 

ballemina: aids ain't contagious dumbo

imnayeet: allow it young g i didn't pass no physics and dat...

ballemina: aids... aids isn't... physics...

imnayeet: what year u in

ballemina: ???

imnayeet: what can u not read?

imnayeet: what u set 8

ballemina: piss off i'm in year eleven

imnayeet: ah... so young

ballemina: sorry that ur a hag

imnayeet: fuck you say

imnayeet: i'll have u know i'm about to take exams that'll decide my future i ain't no hag

ballemina: lmao peak

imnayeet: tf u mean peak? ur the who sneezed on my chips AND still has gcses to do

jeongoingjeongone: ur a hag accept it, the poor kid prolly had some cold or shit

sanamana: ooh beef

imnayeet: fucks sake there’s another stray

imnayeet: wait delivery girl you had a COLD??!?!?!?

sanamana: lmao chill i’m in jeongyeons business class innit

ballemina: i have a name, asshole

imnayeet: ay jeongyeon fam explain why she’s here

imnayeet: can't be arsed with dat, ur delivery girl from now on, and answer my question

imnayeet: did u or did u not have a cold when u sneezed on my chips?

jeongoingjeongone: chill i thought we could use friends

imnayeet: listen yeah ur the only one from the years below i care about i don’t need any others

imnayeet: fam my messages bare lagging my mum's wifi is traassshhh

jeongoingjeongone: dats gay fam

imnayeet: oi

ballemina: my name's mina

imnayeet: didn't ask but ok

sanamana: ay jeong says she's a younger lay off her

imnayeet: alright then complete stranger get involved why don't you

imnayeet: my name's nayeon tho...

sanamana: my name's sana

jeongoingjeongone: yeah yeah and my name's little t aight all of u shut up for now yeah i'm tryna sleep

imnayeet: bruv u sleep baaarreee oh my days

ballemina: i had the flu

sanamana: :o

imnayeet: YOU FUCKING WHAT

jeongoingjeongone: AY SHUT UP BRUV

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	8. exo cbx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spin the bottle except it's a knife

three of them left.  
out of the twelve that walked in all that remained were the three boys surrounded by their friend’s dead bodies.  
suddenly the knife in between them began to spin.  
slowly at first, but quickly speeding up.  
the youngest of them had tears silently falling down his cheeks out of pure fear.  
only three.  
it was horrible to think about it.  
three.  
three names that could be said next.  
three boys that could be dead next.  
and as the knife spun, they all repeated the same thing in their head.  
_minseok baekhyun jongdae_  
_minseok baekhyun jongdae_  
_minseok baekhyun jongdae_  
_minseok baekhyun jongdae_  
_minseok baekhyun jongdae_  
_minseok baekhyun jongdae_  
_minseok baekhyun jongdae_  
_minseok baekhyun jongdae_  
_minseok baekhyun jongdae_  
_minseok baekhyun jongd-_  
“jongdae”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	9. twice sana

“hello everyone, my name is-”

[ring]

“-minatoz-”  
[ring]

“-aki sana, i’m from osaka, japa-”

[ring]

“-n and today i will be-”  
[ring]

“please excuse me for just a moment”

_sana answers the phone after leaving the conference room_

“mum can you come pick me up?”  
“i’m a little busy right now, sweets, but i’ll be there as soon as my lecture’s over”  
“please”  
“why can’t you go home by yourself?”  
“i tried, but i lost the slip of paper you gave me with the bus numbers on it and i don’t think i’m anywhere near home”  
“where are you?”  
“the bus said croydon”  
“jesus fucking christ minatozaki kimiko how on earth do you ‘accidentally’ get a bus from streatham to croydon? couldn’t you have memorised the numbers?”  
“couldn’t be bothered, and you told me i wasn’t ever allowed to swear”  
“i’ll allow swearing in our family just this one day, and stay right where you are”  
“does this mean you’re coming to get me?”  
“i have no other choice, kimiko, i’ll have to postpone the lecture, again, but i’ll be there, just give me a second to go get the car”  
“it’s raining, mum”  
“yes i know baby”  
“i’m scared”

_sana sighed, softly leaning her head on the door._

“it’s gonna be okay, i’ll be there soon, now can you let me go and pack my things?”  
“alright, but promise me you’ll get here as quick as possibly possible?”  
“i promise i’ll get there as quick as possibly possible”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	10. twice 2yeon

“i met a pretty girl once”

_the rain pelted against jeongyeon’s glasses, reducing her vision to almost nothing and plastering her hair to her scalp._  
_an umbrella was the last thing on her mind._  
_she just wanted to be alone with the raindrops._  
_nothing to get in her way of that beautiful feeling of cleansing calmness she felt under the ugly sky._  
_nothing, except for_  
_“excuse me miss? are you okay?”_

“it was raining, and she thought i looked cold, although that was probably a cover up for what she really thought”

_“oh, i’m fine”_  
_“are you sure? you look a little cold, your coat’s all wet”_  
_jeongyeon looked down at her soaked jacket, sighing and pulling it off completely._  
_“i didn't mean take it off! here, have mine”_  
_but jeongyeon quickly denied this strangers offer, smiling kindly._  
_“no no, keep your jacket, i like the rain”_  
_“but you could get sick”_  
_jeongyeon just shrugged._  
_“i’m self employed, i get as many sick days as i want”_  
_the girl laughed, a sweet, melodic chuckle that was like music to jeongyeon’s ears._

“a crazy person, that's what she probably thought”

_they stood in silence, only the sound of the droplets pelting nayeon’s umbrella to distract them._  
_“can i ask you something?”_  
_“go ahead.”_  
_“did you know you were dancing in the rain without an umbrella a few seconds ago or are you unconscious of your actions?”_  
_jeongyeon processed it for a second, then slapped her hand over her mouth._  
_“oh my god you probably think i’ve escaped from an institution or something, no, no i just really love the rain.”_


	11. twice dubhyo

“i give you twelve days, dahyun, twelve days before i fucking shoot myself in the head”  
“twelve days is enough to make you drop the gun for me?”  
“in my opinion”  
“all i need to do is make you fall in love with me?”  
“i never said that”  
“then what did you say?”  
“i said you need to give me the will to live”  
“how am i supposed to do that?”  
“i don’t know, you’re the one that wants me alive”

day 1:

  
“jihyo, i got you some flowers !!”  
“they’re pretty. i’ll put them on my table”  
“you sound so emotionless”  
“a better term would be ‘dead inside’”  
“at least you’re still alive on the outside”  
“speaking of which, you have ten more days”  
“ten and a half”  
“doesn’t matter, i still want to die”

day 2;

“let me buy you lunch”  
“i’m not hungry”  
“you need to eat, jihyo”  
“i’ll get by”  
“sit, i’ll go order you something”  
“you don’t know what i like”  
“chicken nugget happy meal with a strawberry milkshake and i’ll tell them you want the hot wheels car instead of the polly pocket”  
“i-i’ve never ordered that in all my twenty years of living”  
“i used to work here, you know, i served you on multiple occasions before we joined the same school”  
“how the fuck-”  
“didn’t you notice? for a start i had red hair, i was a lot chubbier, and i wore a cap over my face all the time”  
“i would’ve clocked it, though”  
“you never looked me in the eye”  
“what does that have to do with it?”  
“they say if you look into someone's eyes even once, you’ll never forget them”  
“but i-”  
“wait, maybe you did”  
“if i had then wouldn’t i have recognised you?”  
“i’m easy to forget”

day 3;

“can i come over?”  
“why?”  
“i need someone to draw for my art project”  
“you don’t want me in your book”  
“who says?”  
“me, now go home”  
“please”  
“dahyun, go”  
“you wouldn’t even know i’m there”  
“i’m pretty sure i’d notice a whole human being sitting there staring at my face with a pencil in her hand”  
“fine, you’ll forget i’m even there”  
“you’re not easy to forget”  
“really?”  
“don’t be dumb, dubu, everyone in the world could remember you even if they saw you once then moved halfway across the world.”  
“how would they remember me?”  
“as the girl with pale skin who won’t leave park jihyo in peace”  
“is this still about the drawing? because i ca-”  
“come on, we don’t have long before my parents are home”  
“wait, i can seriously come with you !?”  
“i wouldn’t want you to fail art now, would i?”

day 4;

“hey jihyo, i- oh my fucking god”  
“don’t.”  
“why?”  
“you know why.”  
“loosely, is there any other reason?”  
“not that i can think of.”  
“do you need me to get you anything?”  
“i’d rather be left alone”  
“scratch that, i’m going to get you something”  
“dahyun, you don’t have to”  
“it’s just an antiseptic wipe and a bandage”  
“oh?”  
“thank god it isn’t too deep, i know you hate stitches”  
“how the hell d-”  
“do i know that? we have a lot more connections than you think”  
“sounds a tad stalkerish”  
“shut it, my dad’s one of the doctors that’s patched you up in the past”  
“christ almighty, OW”  
“stop moving, it’ll keep bleeding otherwise"

day 5;

“how’s your arm?”  
“fine. did you get your art grade?”  
“yep.”  
“why are you suddenly the uptight one?”  
“i failed the art and you still want to die, so i’m not exactly achieving all i’ve wanted”  
“how did you fail art?! i thought i helped you?”  
“jihyo i can’t draw for shit”  
“then why are you even doing an art course?”  
“i started it a while ago because i thought it would be fun, but now i seemingly just use it as an excuse to get you your will to live back”  
“cute, but i never had one in the first place”  
“my strategies aren’t working, are they?”  
“nope.”  
“help me out here”  
“i’ll say this again, you’re the one that wants me alive, you figure it out”

day 6;

“dahyun what on earth are you doing ?!”  
“park jihyo, i’m already halfway through and nothings working, so will you marry me?”  
“get up you fucking idiot people are staring!”  
“i’m serious”  
“and so am i, you doing this is only making me want to bring your deadline closer”  
“i’m offering the rest of my life to you, is this genuinely not working?”  
“no, i’ve got a handgun in transit coming in from daegu town, which should probably arrive later today, now please, for the love of god, get up”  
“can we cuddle?”  
“the fuck?”  
“you heard me”  
“fuck no, i’m not cuddling with you”  
“what do you want to do with me?”  
“nothing, now go away”  
“settles it, i’m coming over to your house tomorrow at two, and we’re cuddling”  
“i’ll be out”  
“i have a phone tracker”  
“god you’re creepy”  
“in a good way”

day 7;  
“i knew you wouldn’t leave”


	12. stray kids minsung

“you’re wearing your depression sweater again.”  
“what depression sweater?”  
“you know, that red one you always wear when you’re sad. what’s wrong?”  
“nothing’s wrong and i don’t have a depression sweater?”  
“what are you wearing right now?”  
“my red sweater.”  
“and how are you feeling?”  
“a little run down, actually”  
“see, point proven, now come on, i’m buying you ice cream and letting you cry”  
“minho-”  
“no arguing”


	13. twice chaeyu

“what am i to you?”

tzuyu whispers into the silence, sly fingers on her left hand tracing the details of chaeyoungs face and her right finding comfort in the soft material of her pyjamas.  
it’s difficult, through the tears and the time and the tenderness, to think about how they even got here.  
to think about how this is the closest they’ll ever be, the closeness many may never feel, maybe it gets to tzuyu.

but chaeyoung knows what tzuyu is thinking.

“everything.”

  
and she melts.

tzuyu lets her everything go against her best friend.  
fuck that, her world more like.  
she lets go the emotions, the grudges, the secret resentments she never had the heart to bring up, the feelings.

she lets them all go but knows deep down that chaeyoung isn't doing the same.

that chaeyoung will never do the same.

but that’s okay.

it’s what’s happening now that matters the most to tzuyu.

so what if chaeyoung doesn’t even look at her for the next week?  
what does it matter if she sits with mark instead of tzuyu?  
tzuyu wouldn’t really mind if chaeyoung deliberately ran away from her or offhandedly insulted her or made plans right in front of her face without inviting her, honestly.

the only thing that stops tzuyu crying during the times of distance from chaeyoung is the sweet, sweet knowledge that this isn’t how chaeyoung really feels.

chaeyoung can’t erase the times when she’s had her lips pressed against tzuyus and muttered sweet ‘i love you’s’ into her ears.

“tzuyu?”

“hm?”

the light in chaeyoungs eyes was like staring straight at the sun during an eclipse.  
tzuyu knew she shouldn’t, that it’d leave an impact that she’d end up regretting, but god was it pretty to look at.

“am i allowed to have two everythings?”

it would be a lie to say that tzuyu doesn't feel a pang of hurt because she just knows chaeyoung’s talking about dahyun.

oh don't get me wrong tzuyu loves dahyun ten times more than the next guy, even a fool from a mile away could tell how close the two were, but sometimes tzuyu wants chaeyoung all to herself.

sometimes tzuyu just wants to get through one cuddle session or make out with chaeyoung without the shorter girl mentioning the eldest of the trio.

but it was the fact that dahyun had been tzuyu’s in the first place, that they'd been a couple long before chaeyoung came along.

then they broke up.

“of course you are”

a gentle hum spills from chaeyoungs lips.

chaeyoungs delicate, beautiful lips that look stupidly enticing even though tzuyu knows she shouldn't.

“chaeyoung?”

“are you gonna ask if you can kiss me?”

just the way chaeyoungs eyes go straight to her lips and her eyes go dark means tzuyu doesn't even need to wait for any type of response.

and she knows that tomorrow’s tzuyu is going to regret this, that tomorrow’s tzuyu is gonna hate right now’s tzuyu with such a burning passion but she'll cross that bridge when she gets to it because right now all she can feel is chaeyoungs grip on her jumper and her hot breath on her neck and it feels so sinfully good.

she knows she shouldn't but goddamit tzuyu does.

because sometimes chou tzuyu just doesn't think.


	14. loona olivia hye

pain.

it’s all too much of a familiar feeling to hyejoo.

because hyejoo is sick.

hyejoo is going to die.

and she knows this, of course, she understands completely that the loss of memory and random spasms and the painfully slow slur that dragged on her speech all point to her body shutting down, but god she hadn’t expected dying to be this boring.

upon strict order hyejoo must not leave her room alone and upon stricter order she must never leave the hospital alone.  
on top of that of course she’d been the one to get sick without any parents around to help, of course she’d had to become the burden on her small group of friend’s live’s.

now here she is.

 

  
“how do you feel?”

  
haseul asked carefully, only just managing to make eye contact.

“like death”

i suppose that shouldn’t have been funny at all, but hyejoo laughed.

maybe it wasn't just her body where she was suffering.

funny that, she'd always fancied knowing what it was like to be sick in the head.


	15. bts vmin

 

“sometimes i think about how much fun we’d have if you weren’t so depressed all the time”

  
but these comments aren’t maliciously intended, taehyung’s sure of that, and jimin would never dream of hurting him.  
sometimes jimin just gets a little frustrated is all.

“me too”

  
taehyung mutters from under the pillow over his face.

-

“is this fun for you?”

taehyung sighs, the wind whipping his overgrown fringe out of place, and jimin smiles genuinely, patting the younger boys hair back into place.  
if taehyung wasn’t trying to focus on not freezing to death he’d be cooing over his favourite things in all the world; jimin’s pudgy little kitten paws he likes to call ‘hands’ and the way his cheeks chub out when he pouts.

“as fun as it can be”


	16. twice

everyone knows about the rejects.  
you know, the ones that were perfectly welcome to join but never really fit in with a group,  
they just weren’t what it took to mingle with the cool kids, but not everyone knows that that’s how the frankenstein groups manage to form.

when kids nobody likes come together with some sort of silent unbreakable pact to stick by one another, no matter what, it forms a wall of comfort.  
comfort in knowing that wherever you go, you’re not the odd one out.  
people aren’t looking at you because they’re looking at everyone.  
it’s like, and this is the theory this group in particular like employing when explaining why they’re such a patchy little clique, when you get the end slice in a loaf of bread (let’s assume nobody likes the end slices) and it’s left at the bottom of the bag.  
nobody eats it and it gets chucked away, that’s just the circle of life at this point, but have you ever considered all the end slices coming together to form one unwanted - still edible - loaf?

  
not every frankenstein group goes off this anatomy, but for this group of outcasts they look a little something like;

nayeon.  
she’s the oldest in the group.  
she’s small and chubby and the reason nobody likes her is because maybe she loves herself and okay maybe she loves herself a lot, and bread loaf clique could use a little self confidence to boost some of them.  
jihyo’s guess is that she was too annoying, to put it bluntly.  
fair point.  
im nayeon has a blonde streak in the front of her hair.  
she’s known tzuyu the longest and has a bad problem with a sugar addiction.  
it’s the orangina that gets her.

jeongyeon comes next in age.  
her hair’s long and grey (not permitted by the school, but lucky for her they’re afraid of her father) and she’s trying so desperately for everyone to forget about the time she had it cut to just touching her ears.  
she likes being called pretty.  
she’s one of the taller girls and she’s an untouchable because nobody really wants someone as loud and blunt and loose lipped as yoo jeongyeon, nobody genuine at least.  
her big sister is famous, but nobody really cares about that part.  
yoo jeongyeon sits on the windowsill at night when she can’t sleep.

she’s one of the ones that makes jokes about jumping off.


End file.
